My Pet My Friend My Lover
by emeyers
Summary: AU After Jeremy Gilbert helps an injured wolf, he soon finds himself with a new friend and pet. No one seems to understand him like Wolfer. However, there is more to Wolfer than meets the eye and what is his connect with Jeremy's classmate and school enemy, Tyler Lockwood? A series of one-shots detailing Jeremy and Tyler becoming friends and then progressing into a relationship.
1. M

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Minor Sexual Content

**Letter Prompt**: M

_Part One: Midnight Visit_

Quietly I swing in through the window and drop down into a crouch, waiting; downstairs the clock strikes twelve times before the silencing itself. Yet, I still hear the familiar tick, tick, tick. Outside, a calming breeze brushes through the trees, the leaves quivering and rustling. Down the hall, my ears pick up the gentle breathing of both Elena and Jenna sleeping, unaware of my midnight visit. Smiling to myself, I ease off the ground and eye the Gilbert-shaped lump lying on the bed, watching as he shifts and rolls over every few seconds, covers clutched in his hands, in an attempt to keep warm.

Poor kid can't sleep.

Careful to avoid weak floorboards, I creep closer, noticing the telltale flu shiver ripple through Gilbert as he tugs his comforter tighter around his shoulders. Wincing in sympathy, I drop down onto my hands and knees, sighing as the familiar shift erupts through me, bones cracking and rearranging themselves as my body shrinks and then lengthens. Once it's over, I jump onto Gilbert's bed and crawl closer, pausing for a moment when he stirs; when his eyes remain closed, I inch the rest of the way and curl up against his side; instantly he scoots closer, seeking more of my warmth.

Unable to explain why, I lie there and rest my chin on his chest, my ears twitching with every stuttering intake of breath he releases. Slowly the shivering lessens as his body temperature rises.

Sometime later, I jolt awake, unaware I'd dosed off; the hair on the back of my neck bristle and I growl, searching the darkness for the sound that dare disturbed my rest before recognizing that the choked whimper is coming from Gilbert. I glance towards him; he's still asleep, his head tilted back while his hips pump upward.

"Tyler…Tyler, please…"

Blinking, I bolt upward and stare. Is he dreaming about me?

After a moment, I leap off the bed and pace the floor. Gilbert never struck me as the type to feel that sort of emotion for any guy, let alone me, especially not since I tended to pick on him. Shaking my head, I glance back at Gilbert and listen as his pleasure-filled whimpers increase in volume before cutting off as his body shudders and then goes limp.

He's sick with the flu; delirious.

There's no way Jeremy Gilbert could ever feel anything like that for me.

"Wolfer? Is that you?" The sleep-thick voice fills the room as Gilbert gazes at me from his bed.

I pad over to him and nuzzle his hand. He releases a scratchy laugh as he rubs behind my ears. Unbidden my eyes close and I press closer, my tongue hanging out. Gilbert smiles softly before groaning when he spots the evidence of his sleep-induced release; snagging some nearby tissues, he wipes off his stomach. Once he finishes, he tosses them away, lies back down, and closes his eyes, absently patting his mattress. It takes me a few seconds for my brain to push passed the sexy images of Gilbert's sex dream and realize he wants me to sleep beside him. Comforted by the thought that he doesn't know who I really am, I leap onto the bed and curl up beside him, sighing when Gilbert's fingers dig into my fur. Though I rarely stay the night, I decide to make an exception tonight.

The poor kid deserves some sleep.

**Author's Notes**: So this is my new Jyler story. I'm planning on making it twenty chapters long and detailing how Jeremy and Tyler first become friends and then the graduation into an actual relationship. Also, this story is going to be a little different; each chapter will have a letter prompt and then I'll choose a word or phrase of words that deal with that letter. This chapter dealt with 'M.' The next letter prompt is 'Y.' Are there any suggestions regarding what 'y' word I could use? Please let me know and I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It's the shortest I've ever written but I'm looking forward to writing this story.


	2. Y

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, but I do own Ethan.

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Minor Sexual Content

**Letter Prompt**: Y

_Part Two: Yellow Eyes_

Once she voices her agreement, I don't wait around for any conditional requests of "be home by…" or "make sure to wear a sweater; it's cold outside." Instead, I shove my shoes on, snatch my keys, and bolt out the door with a shout of "Thanks, Aunt Jenna, Alaric; see you later!" over my shoulder. Behind me, the screen door slams shut with a resounding bang.

Pausing on the sidewalk, I close my eyes and breathe in a deep breath, grateful for the opportunity of freedom from my Nazi warden. To be fair, ever since I got sick last week, Aunt Jenna hasn't left my side, hovering over me almost 24/7 and catering to my every need. At first it was cool, but after a while her consistent presence became a nagging nuisance. Even now, when I'm no longer contagious and well on my way to recovering, she still hesitated when I asked to go outside. Thankfully before she could utter a definite no and I could pose a counter argument, Alaric intervened by whispering something in her ear. Within moments, she caved.

Although I had some reservations about her dating my history teacher, now I couldn't be happier.

Aimlessly I wander around town, not knowing my destination and not really caring either. I'm just happy to be outside, breathing in the fresh air. Shoving my hands deeper into my pockets, I kick at a stray rock lying across my path and watch it skip along the ground before disappearing into the shadows of a nearby bush. Sometime later, I wind up in front of The Grill. Craving a Ginger Ale, I head inside, relishing the warmer atmosphere. Nearby Matt hurries around, bussing tables, greeting new customers, and jotting down their orders. Thankful for the afternoon lull, I bypass the empty tables and booths and take a seat up at the bar.

"Hey there, Jeremy; it's been a while," Ethan, the bartender, says while drying several shot glasses.

"Well that's what happens when your aunt places you under house arrest because you've got the flu."

Sharing a chuckle, I grab a handful of pretzels and munch on them while Ethan wipes down the counter. While I liked the previous bartender, Ben, after his mysterious disappearance, the owner hired Ethan.

"Whiskey please," a voice at my elbow asks.

Recognizing that tone, I stiffen and, with a quick glance to confirm my suspicions, I pray he doesn't notice me; unfortunately he does. After tossing back his shot of whiskey he locks gazes with me, winking and raising his glass in a mock salute. My eyes narrow as he leaves. I'm not sure what prompted Aunt Jenna to ever date a loser like Logan Fell, but she did only to end their relationship when he cheated on her.

"So," Ethan voice cuts into my thoughts, "what'll it be?"

"I'll take a Ginger Ale." Although not my preferred drink, hopefully it'll help sooth my lingering sore throat.

Ethan nods and after uncorking the bottle, he places it in front of me. I take a quick sip before chatting with him as he mixes several other drinks. When more customers begin arriving, I wave goodbye and lean up against the bar counter, glancing around and wondering if any of my classmates are here.

In a booth near the back, my older sister, Elena, and her vampire boyfriend, Stefan, sit across from Bonnie and her witch boyfriend, Luca. Soft giggles erupt from Elena as Stefan leans closer and whispers in her ear. Rolling his eyes at their PDA, Luca wraps his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and kisses her forehead; she curls closer and rests her head on his shoulder, her hand absently rubbing his thigh. Over by the pool tables, Damon, Stefan's older brother, faces off against his latest girl flavor—Amy, Amber, or Andie. At least I think her name starts with an A; with Damon though, who knows?

While sipping my Ginger Ale, I watch as Amy/Amber/Andie leans over the pool table and positions her cue; unexpectedly Damon shifts closer, draping himself over her back, his hand covering hers as he whispers in her ear and then chuckles when her face flushes a deep scarlet; she totally messes up her shot.

I roll my eyes; typical Damon Flirting 101 move.

With a quiet sigh, I finish my drink, leave some money on the counter, and make my escape before subjecting myself to yet another episode of _The Young and Dateless_ starring Jeremy Gilbert. It's not that I don't date because I do…it's just that none of my relationships tend to last longer than a few weeks.

Outside, I close my eyes and focus on the caressing warmth of the waning sun. Though it's the first week of November, a crisp chill hangs in the air and hints at winter's arrival. A gentle breeze whistles through the trees; seconds later, a waterfall of yellow and red leaves flutter to the ground. Shivering, I hug my jacket tighter and shove my hands into the pockets.

"Fancy running into you here, Gilbert," a voice behind me says.

I glance up and blink in shock at the sight of Tyler Lockwood. Since when does he even talk to me?

"What's that supposed to mean, Lockwood?"

Lifting a shoulder in response, he joins me and mirrors my stance, hands shoved in his pockets and left leg braced up against the side of The Grill. "I heard you weren't feeling well and I didn't think you'd be up and about."

My eyebrows climb even higher as I stare at him before glancing behind my shoulder. Am I being punked? Does Lockwood have a doppelganger? Because there's no way he's showing any sort of concern for me…at least the Lockwood I grew up with wouldn't do that. Even though we were never really enemies, we weren't friends either.

"So you're keeping tabs on me now?" I place a hand over my heart and fake a swoon. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I do." Eyes narrowing, his lips tighten into a thin line as the muscles in his jaw twitch, hinting at restrained anger.

I snort. "Oh please who are you trying to fool? I know you don't and never have cared for me. If I dropped off the face of the earth, you wouldn't even notice. So do me a favor and don't pretend like you do."

In a move far quicker than my eyes can detect, Lockwood seizes my arm and drags me down the sidewalk, ignoring the curious glances from passing town's people; when he finds an abandoned ally, he shoves me into it. Arms flailing, I stumble and trip over my feet, air whooshing from my lungs as my back and head collide with several, discarded boxes. Dazed and vision blurred, I blink several times and wince at the sharp flare of pain. Hesitantly I touch the back of my neck and sigh in relief when there's no blood before scowling at Lockwood.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Ignoring my question, he reaches down, yanking me up by my shirt and slamming me against the wall. I bite back a cry of pain and glare as an angry Lockwood swarms into view, my hands rising on instinct to push him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Silently he scowls at me.

What's he so pissed about? I'm the one who got thrown into an alley and then shoved into a wall without an explanation. Growling, I aim a kick at his shin. With uncharacteristic grace, he sidesteps it before seizing my wrist in mid-air. I go to punch him with my other hand; he catches that one too and pins both arms above my head before crowding closer, a hint of yellow spreading through his eyes.

What the hell?

Unless I'm mistaken, Lockwood's eyes are brown, not feral yellow. As far as I know, no one in his family uses contacts, so where did this yellowish tint come from?

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Lockwood says, his voice a low snarl.

My protest dies as he shifts his position and, with his left hand, traps both my hands above my head while his right palm travels down my side, grasping my thigh and shoving our hips together. I swallow as his erection presses against my crotch and to my horror, it doesn't gross me out; instead I feel my body reacting, my cock stiffening and aching for more. Unbidden my eyes slip closed as a small whimper threatens to escape.

What the fuck am I doing?

Slowly, he moves against me. Unable to focus, my head falls back and exposes my neck. Without warning, his head dips and he attacks my neck, his lips sucking, nibbling, and marking my skin. Unprepared for the spark of pleasure spidering up my spine, my mouth drops in a silent scream; as his teeth graze over my pulse, involuntary moans erupt and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"No, don't close your eyes." His grip tightens and my eyes fly open at his command. "Look at me…"

An unfamiliar tightening builds in my stomach as his hand drifts lower, his hips still rocking against mine. Unable to stop, I arch up and press against him, widening my legs.

"Tyler…please…"

Unexpectedly, he pulls away.

Caught off guard, I stumble and collapse on my hands and knees, flinching at the jarring pain lancing up through my now bruised kneecaps as bits of gravel scratch and dig into my palms. Disoriented, I blink and glance around.

Lockwood's nowhere to be found.

I press my lips together and frown, ignoring the swell of disappointment. It's just as well he left. After climbing to my feet and dusting off my pants, I fix my hair and straighten my clothes as best as I can before checking to make sure no one saw or heard anything. Once the coast's clear, I trudge home, my face flushed. Hopefully people will disregard it or blame it on the cold weather.

About halfway home, I slump against a nearby tree trunk before sliding onto the ground and gripping my hair; images of Lockwood's body moving against mine replay over and over in my head. Swallowing hard, I grit my teeth. What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I fight harder to stop him? Did I even want him to?

Wincing at the small, oncoming headache, I push away my thoughts and continue home. There's no way he feels anything romantic for me.

**Author's Notes**: Merry Christmas, everyone (probably belated by the time you read these but my goal was to post these updates sometime Christmas Day. For a while it didn't look like I would succeed, but thankfully I did. The updates which include:

1) Whispers of Eternity Chapter Three

2) Sweet Surrender Chapter Two

3) Open Your Heart to Us Chapter Thirteen

4) Admit It to Me New Jyler One Shot

Hope you enjoy these as much as I did writing them and to all I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year—may the year 2013 be a lot better than 2012 was!


End file.
